Soccer Girl
by EdwardsGoldenEyes
Summary: Bella must pretend to be her best friend Jacob,in order to go to an all boys camp.Soccer camp.Her roommate is hilarious,but she has 2 roommates.One is a bronze haired angel.Will they find out she's a boy?Will she make it through a week?A month?Find out!
1. Roomies

I don't own twilight. S. Meyer does. But, that's not stopping me from loving Edward! I have caffine probs. All human.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe I was going to do this. One of my best friends, Jake , was going to a camp for summer. That is, until he broke his leg. He was going to a soccer camp. Now I am going instead. I love soccer, and I'm pretty sure if I can beat their butts at soccer, I can kick others. The problem is it's an all boys school. That's why I am now going to have to cut my hair, wear clothing that's way to big, learn how to talk and act like a boy, and a whole lot of horrible things. Also my brother Jasper is coming with me.

--------------------------------------A few weeks later...--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Bella. All we have left is to cut your hair." Alice said while frowning. This was the part I'd been dreading. Then I had a thought. Why hadn't I thought of this before? "You guys I have a genius plan! Instead of cutting my hair, I can cut it to where it's above my shoulders. It will still be short, but I can I have it like that for when I'm out of the camp. So all I have to do is put a wig over it!" When I finished I was proud of myself. Jasper was shaking his head. "That won't work Bells. You'll be playing soccer, remember?" Jasper was my brother. Alice, Jacob, and Rosalie were my best friends. "Your right. Hurry up and get it over with." Alice approached me with a pair of scissors in her hand. A few minutes later she was done.

"Okay Bells go ahead and do what we taught you." Jacob looked so excited I couldn't help but laugh. "Hi I'm Jacob Black. I like soccer, girls..... and more soccer." Jacob looked proud, as did Jasper, but Alice and Rosalie were laughing so hard, they were crying. "Bells, that is exactly what I would say, and how I would say it!" Jake looked like a five year old on a sugar rush. "Okay do we have everything ready?" I hoped we did. "Yep." Jake said while popping the 'p'. "Okay, Alice I need you to bring me shopping." I can't believe I just said that, but I need to get some things. "Who are you, and what have you done with Bella?" I laughed. "I need to get some things."

"Okay, let's go!" The little pixie was jumping up and down so fast it was scary. We went outside and got in her Porsche. A few minutes later we were at the mall. I would miss clothing that fit. There would be free time every day for several hours, so I got some bikinis. Obviously, I wouldn't go swimming any where near the camp. I would go in a different city or something. I got some boys clothing. And a bunch of other things. Some stuff for girls, some for boys. Some for camp, some for home. We got home later and I asked Alice and Rosalie to spend my last night here with me. They agreed. I went over to the movie shelf and scanned through it, looking for a movie to watch. I saw The Note Book. "Hey Rose, Alice, wanna watch The Note Book?" They were both grinning and at the same time they said "Heck Yeah!" I laughed and put it in, not bothering to fast forward through the previews, because I had to get popcorn and other snacks. At some point in the movie we all fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and I knew that I would not see a movie like that for a while, considering I had to act like a boy. I didn't want to wake up Rose or Alice, so I quietly got up and made coffee.

While it was making Rose got up, which was weird, cause Alice was asleep. Alice usually wakes up really early. Oh well let her rest. "Hey Bells, my best friend in the entire world, besides Alice, I shall miss you very very much, darling!" she said, in an old English accent." As I shall miss you very very much kind shopaholic!" I said in the same tone of voice. We couldn't take it. We had to go outside so we could laugh with out waking the pixie. "Kind shopaholic, really Bella?" "Well it suits you!" That just made us laugh harder. "What time do you have to leave Bells?" she asked, sadness in her voice. "Around 9:30." "Gosh I'm gonna miss you!" "I'll miss you to Rose!" Then we gave each other hugs."

Come on Bells we have to get inside, pixie's gonna wake up soon" "Alright let's go." I said while getting up and opening the door. Rose was right. Just as we walked in I saw Alice waking up. I saw Rose give me a look, and I laughed. "Good morning, Alice!" Alice was one of those people who woke up with energy, not needing coffee or anything to keep them up. "Morning Bella! And Morning Rose!" I looked at the clock. It was 9:00. "You guys, I'm gonna go take a shower. I went upstairs and put on the hot water with not much cold at all. I stepped in letting it relax my muscles. It gave me time to think about things. By the time I got out and dressed, it was 9:20. I decided to go down stairs and talk to Alice and Rose. After a few minutes the door bell rang and I went to answer it. It wasn't Jasper it was one of those annoying door sales men. He was trying to sell toilet paper. I sent him off. A few seconds later the door rang again. I ran to it and flung it open " For the last freaking time! I do not want any of your toilet paper!" Then I realized it was Jasper and he was clutching his sides laughing. He had tears streaming across his face. " Oh, hey Jasper! You aren't selling toilet paper are you?" I teased.

After a few minutes he had his voice back enough." Come on, it's time to go." "Alright let me get my bags." I ran upstairs and grabbed my bags putting my guitar in its guitar case and inside of a big bag. I ran downstairs, with out tripping, and Alice and Rose got in Jaspers car with us. When we got to the airport we said good bye, and then Jasper and I got on the plane. The ride was boring. When we got to Florida we took a taxi to Miami. Then at some point we got to the camp. They told us our roommates. We all got a room at a hotel. Jasper would be in the room next to me .I walked in my room and looked around. It looks like I'm the first one there. I wasn't going to unpack, considering I had bikinis in my bag. I just sat on the bed.

After a few minutes some one opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a massive looking guy. Not massive as in fat, but as in muscles. He grinned wide. "Hey! I'm Emmett!" He ran in. "And you are......" he looked at the sheet that had the names on it. "bocaj?" he said, really, really confused. I laughed really hard. "Turn the paper the other way." I said, still laughing. "Ohhh. Hi Jacob!" I laughed again. This guy was seriously funny! " Hi Emmett! Today we don't have to do anything, wanna meet my brother? He's in the room next to us. If you listen carefully, you can probably hear him yelling at his suitcase, because it won't unpack by itself." He laughed "Alright, let's meet the suitcase abuser." I brought him out the room and knocked on Jaspers door. He didn't answer so Emmett said "Allow me." He made his voice sound deep for the next part "I have your wife!" I was laughing really, really hard. "What the heck! I don't have a wife!" "Come out if you want your wife!" "I don't have a wife!" He was yelling and I bet he was scared to come out. "I can fix that you know. If you wanted a wife you could've asked, but you don't have a wife, in that case get a life, and maybe you'll get a wife!" Jasper came storming out of his room. And opened the door and saw us laughing. "Hey Jasper, this is my roommate. He thought my name was bocaj." He looked at me funny. "He was reading the sheet upside down." "Oh" He laughed. I knew we would all be friends.

"Well this is Emmett. And he is the one who took your wife. Who are your roommates?" I asked him. "I don't know, I already lost the sheet."

"Jasper, you loose stuff a lot."

"I Know."

"Well, Emmett and I should be getting back, we have another roommate. Emmett, why don't you go in, I have to tell Jasper something." I had to ask jasper something very important.

"Fine, but be back soon. I get bored easily." I laughed.

"Okay I'll be back very soon." He then left. I made sure he was out of hearing range, before I talked to Jasper.

"Jasper, if Emmett gets to be a really good friend that I can trust, like Rose and Alice, I'm gonna think about telling him, but the chances are very slim. I'm probably not gonna, only if we become really good friends. Is that okay?"

"Bells I want you to tell me before you tell any one at all. I'm gonna be part of the decision. You're my little sis, and I want you to stay at the camp. I highly suggest you don't though. But you need to confront me before telling any one, okay?"

"Of course! I really don't think I'd tell him though. Some trust, please Jasper?"

"I trust you."

"Thanks. I gotta go, Emmett's probably bored out of his mind right now."

"Alright little sis. I'll see you later."

"Bye Jazz." I then walked in the room where there was a very bored looking Emmett.

"I'm back. You are no longer bored." Emmett grinned.

"Hey Jacob, did I tell you my brother is our roommate?"

"No. You have a brother?"

"Yes, yes I do." I laughed.

"He isn't related to me, we were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Or Mom and Dad."

"That's cool."

"I know right?" I laughed AGAIN.

"Is your brother nice or a butt hole?" I asked, and he laughed.

"He's really, really nice. One of those people that you can trust, and would never do anything to hurt you."

"Good, we might get along. So far you're a nice person, but I just met you. Therefore you could be a psycho. But, I doubt that highly."

"I am not a psycho! I am just partly craz-" He was cut off by the door opening, and a person talking.

"Don't listen to him! When he was little he made a mud pie and tried to eat it!" I was laughing so hard I was crying. Emmett was pouting with his lip out. He looked like the worlds biggest five year old. After a while I calmed down.

Only now did I see who said this. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. His hair was bronze, and he had emerald green eyes. He had muscles you could see through jis shirt, yet not the size of Emmett's.

He was smiling crookedly, and I had to remind my self to breathe.

It had been less than a second since I looked at him.

"Hi I'm Edward."

"I'm Bocaj." Emmett started laughing really hard. I thought he might have to go to the hospital if he didn't stop soon.

Edward looked really confused. So I explained.

"Earlier, Emmett came in and was holding the paper upside down and read my name wrong. "Understanding washed over his face.

"My name is Jacob." I said.

"Hey, Emmett we have to do that roommate survey thingy." I said to him.

"Alright, I'll go get them." He got up and went over to get them. He handed us each a sheet. Since they were brothers they filled out the sheets quickly, knowing what the others likes and dislikes and things like that. I decided to do Emmett's first.

"Emmett what's your favorite color?"

"Red. Yours?"

"Green. Favorite type of music?"

"Classic rock. You?"

"I like piano and classical music."

"Favorite food?"

"I'll eat almost anything. Just put hamburger, cause I don't have one."

"Steak."

"Play any instrument?" I asked.

"Drums."

"Guitar. I have mine with me." It went like that until we were done. Then Edward and I filled out our sheets.

Saying I was surprised was an understatement. Our sheets were almost identicle. We liked the exact same things. After we were done, I told them I had to go somewhere. "Can I go? Please, please, please."

"No Emmett. I'm going somewhere boring."

"Can you at least tell me where you're going?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I said. That's why."

"Fine." I grabbed my bag and got out a smaller bag that was in it, and went into the bathroom with both.I changed into my bikini, and put the other clothes over it. I would be doing this almost every day.

"Bye. I'll be back later." I then walked out the door. I had already rented a car, so I got in it, and drove around. I found a tiny little beach after a while, no one was there and I'm pretty sure no one knew it was there. It was farther into the city, and it was covered by trees. I got out of the car and walked over to the pretty beach. The water was surprisingly clean, and see through clear. I took off the clothes and I was in my bikini.

I walked over to the water and got in.

It was warm, and comfortable. It gave me time to think. What the hell have I gotten myself into! My roommate looked like freaking Adonis. And here I am, a girl, pretending to be a boy, that he thinks is a boy.

I thought for a while, until I noticed the time. It was getting late, and I wanted to call my friends, so I texted them and told them I was here. And I told them about Emmett and how he looked like a body builder. Rose wants me to show her a picture, so I would have to tell him about Rose, and I guess I'll tell him about Alice.

It was typical for Rose to like the kind of person who's funny, strong, nice, and good looking.

I didn't tell them about Edward though. I don't know why, I just didn't want to. I got tired and headed back after drying my hair to the point where you wouldn't know I went anywhere near water.

I got my stuff and got in the car. After a few minutes I was back .I got in bed and went to sleep early, ignoring Emmett saying he was bored, and needed me to stay up so he wasn't bored.

I woke up the next morning and we all got ready. I had to get up early so I could get ready. We went over to where we would be playing soccer. My nickname was now shorty, and after playing soccer with shorty, they learned not to mess with shorty. I have more muscle than most girls, but way less than most boys. But I can still play soccer.

A few days passed, me going out every night. Emmett is pretty much the best friend I could ask for. And I'm pretty sure I was falling for his brother. He was just so charming, and sweet, and funny, and nice, and- SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!!!!!!!

We had just got back to our room, when Emmett started to beg us to go swimming, Edward agreed, but I said no. Emmett begged me giving me the puppy dog face.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?

"NO!"

"PLEASE!?!?!?!"

"I said no Emmett! I have to go somewhere."

"You mean whatever place you go to everyday?"

"Yes Emmett."

"You have to bring me there one day! You always come back from it relaxed."

"I don't think I can Em. It's a secret place." I said, talking as if I was talking to a three year was laughing through out the whole conversation.

"Bye Em."

"Meanie." he mumbled

"I heard that! "he blushed.

I walked out the door. I got in the car and drove to the beautiful beach. Once there, I got out of my car and took off the baggy clothes, leaving me in a bikini. I got in the warm water, and lie back, just relaxing. That is until, I heard a fimiliar .


	2. Tear Drops On My Guitar

"J-Jacob?" Emmett was standing there with his mouth open and a completely shocked expression.

I sighed. I would have to tell him.

"Emmett, you aren't going to tell any one are you?" I was a little scared even though I trusted Emmett.

"No, But do you mind explaining? Right now I'm getting a head ache from thinking too hard." I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'll explain." I paused to take a deep breath. "Okay, my friend Jacob Black signed up for this camp, but he broke his leg. I love soccer, and I always kicked Jasper and Jacobs butt, when we played. So it was decided that I would go instead. So I cut my hair, got baggy clothes, and learned to talk like I've been doing. And here I am."

I waited for his response. It took a while before he recovered him self and could talk.

"What's your real name?" he asked. That was simple.

"Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Alrighty then Bells, I will never ever tell any one. I swear I won't. You can trust me. I'll never do anything to get you caught."

I was touched by Emmett's words. He was just like a big brother.

"Thanks Em." I said sweetly.

"It's fine. What are big brothers for?"

"Em, when exactly did you become my big brother?" I said laughing.

"When I found out you were a girl. Duh." I laughed at him.

"You know, that explains why I've seen you stare at Edward so much." I blushed 50 shades of red. Skipping pink and going straight to red. Emmett stared, amazed at how red my face can turn.

"How does your face do that."

"How am I supposed to know?" I said.

"I don't know, I thought it was something you just knew how to do." I giggled.

"You know your voice sounds better this way."

"That doesn't matter, I have to use the other voice." He nodded.

"Hey Em, Edward can't know about this, okay?"

"I told you I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"Jasper knows right? I mean he is your brother."

"Of course he does."

"Soooo, can I come here sometimes now? Please, please, please, please-" I cut him off.

"Yes, you can come now. But no one can know about this place. Okay?" He nodded his head.

"Alright, we have time, you can stay here for a while. Deal?" Emmett was now bouncing up and down like Alice.

"Emmett you remind me of Alice right now." I sighed. I missed Alice, and Rosalie. Emmett looked at me funny.

"Who's Alice?" Right he didn't know about them yet.

"Alice is one of my best friends. She reminds me of a pixie. My other best friends name is Rosalie. You'd like her. Do you want to see a photo of them? I have it in my phone." He grinned and nodded.

I went over to my bags and got out my phone. I looked through the pictures until I found a good one.

I picked out one of me, Alice, and Rose, all at the mall, wearing dresses we absolutely loved, but were way to expensive to buy, so we never bought them. Alice was wearing a pretty, black, v neck dress, that flowed down to her knees.

Rose was wearing a beaded v neck dress that starts out blue then turns green, and turquoise shoes.

And I was wearing a blue halter dress that flowed down to my knees. I showed it to Em and he couldn't take his eyes off of Rosalie. "So Em, you like Rosalie?" He nodded his head, and blushed.

"She told me to take a picture of you and send it to her." Emmett started grinning like an idiot. I laughed.

"Go stand next to the water, and I'll take your picture."

He darted over to the water, almost falling in. I got out my phone again, and took a picture of him.

"Alright, let me call Rose." I dialed her number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose!"

"Oh hey Bella! How's it going?"

"Well, Em is found out I'm a girl, and he promised not to tell any one, and I have his picture if you want it. Also do you want to talk to him? He's right next to me grinning like an idiot."

"….. They know you're a girl?" She asked franticly.

"No, just Em. But, it's okay, he promised not to tell any one. Now do you want the picture or not?"

"Heck yeah!" I giggled, and sent her the picture.

A few seconds later my phone rang. I answered to a screaming Rosalie.

"_Ahhhhh!!!! _He is _so cute!_"

"Do you want to talk to him? He's still grinning like an idiot." She giggled.

"Yes! Hold on let me get control over myself…… Alright give him the phone." I laughed.

"Em, do you want to talk to the pretty girl?"

"Give me the phone now!" He ran over and grabbed the phone. I let them talk and I went over and dried off. Once I was completely dry, I grabbed my guitar, and walked over out of Emmett's hearing and seeing range, I started to play _Tear Drops On My Guitar _by Taylor Swift.

_Drew looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I 'm needing_

_Everything that we should be_

_I bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_And I can't even see_

_Any one when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he'll ever know he's all I think about at night_

_Cause he's the reason for the Tear Drops On My Guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me_

_Can't he tell that I can't breathe_

_And there he goes so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's luck cause_

_Cause he's the reason for the Tear Drops On My Guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_Cause he's the reason for the Tear Drops On My Guitar_

_The one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_He's all I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_

_When I was done I lay back against tree. I closed my eyes until I heard someone right next to my ear, whispering_

"_That…. was …. Beautiful." There stood Emmett, with an awed expression._

"_Thanks Em." I was blushing like crazy. _

_I took out my phone to see the time. 6:00._

"_Crap." I mumbled._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's getting late. We have to get back." He nodded his head._

_We drove to the room in a comfortable silence._

_When we got back Edward was on his bed, reading._

"_Hey Edward, what are you reading?"_

"_Wuthering Heights." _

"_I love that book!" He looked at me like I was crazy._

"_You do realize you're a guy, right?"_

"_You're reading it, so look who's talking."_

"_Touché."_

"_Therefore I can read the book."_

"_You suck." He said, pouting._

"_I know."_

_I looked at pictures of Rosalie and Alice, with Emmett right behind me staring at all of the pictures of Rose. I finally got tired and went to sleep._


	3. Emmett and video cameras don't mix!

The next morning, I woke up to a shouting Emmett.

"Get your lazy butt up! We don't have to do anything today or tomorrow. I love the weekends!"

"So you wake me up early? I don't care, where's Edward?" I asked looking around.

"He went to go get breakfast at that place that has gross food that we aren't going to eat, cause it taste bad, and it's Saturday, meaning we can go out and eat!"

"First, we're going to buy me coffee, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let me go get dressed."

I got dressed and came out, and we headed out to Starbucks.

I got a Frozen caramel coffee, and Em got five cookies and three bagels.

"Alright Em, what do you want to do today?"

"Right now, I want to talk."

"Shoot."

"Do you trust Edward as much as you trust me?"

"Yes I trust him. Why?"

"Are you gonna tell him you're a girl?"

" I don't know Em, I don't think I should."

"But Bells! You can trust us! We could be your body guards! That would be fun!"

"Maybe at the end of camp."

"Fine, have it your way." And there sat a sulking Emmett. Then he grinned, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Emmett." I warned.

"What Bells?" He said giving me the puppy dog face. Oh crap.

"No Em!" The force got stronger.

"Ugh, I'll think about it."

" Yay!" He looked fine now. Dang him!

"Let's go I'm bored."

"Okay. Let's go buy stuff and bring it to the room, so we have something to do."

"Okay." We went to the store, and Em bought anything he could find that looked a little fun.

We got back and I took a shower. I got out and realized I had left my clothes outside the door.

"Em, I left my bag outside the door can you get it?"

"Hey Jacob, Emmett's not here he went outside to get stuff. Where's your bag, I'll get it for you?"

" No, wait for Emmett to come back. Tell me when he's here."

"Okay?" It sounded like a question. He was really confused. I laughed.

More time passed, no Emmett. After 30 minutes I told Edward to call Em and ask him what he's doing.

"He's not gonna be back for a while."

"Dang it." If he goes through my stuff he'd know I was a girl. If he opened the door he would most definitely know I was a girl.

I have a plan.

Okay, I am now going behind the shower curtain.

"Edward bring the bag in here. I can't wait any longer."

"Okay."

I heard the door open then close. I looked to see if he was gone. He was.

I got dressed and went and sat down on my bed.

"I'm bored, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know, we could go swimming?"

"NO!" I shouted way to fast.

"What are you afraid of water?" He grinned.

"No…It's just…..well…um. Okay Fine you wanna go swimming we will, I'll be back in a second.

I went over to Jaspers room and told him what I was going to do. We talked for a while, then it was settled. I ran back to my room.

"I'll be back in a second." I ran into the bathroom and changed.

"Alright, I found a small beach, that's where I go every day do you want to go?"

"Sure." We got in the car and we drove in silence. When we got there, I told him to stay in the car for a minute. "I'll call your cell phone when you can come out, okay?"

"You're a weird person sometimes, you know that?"

" Yes I do, now stop complaining."

I got out and went over to the beach. I hid behind a tree in my bikini.

I called his cell phone "You can come now." Then I hung up. I chewed on my lip nervous. What if he tells someone? He wouldn't do that. When he was in sight I came out. He was looking for me, once he saw me his mouth popped open. He couldn't speak at all.

"You know, Emmett handled this better than you."

"Edward you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Edward please say something!" He just stared at me. A blank expression on his face.

"Okay, let me make this simple, Will you tell any one? Shake head yes, no."

He shook his head lightly. Answering no.

"Thank you!"

"Now do you want to go swimming?"

He got his voice back.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Well I'm going in now." I turned and walked away, towards the water, but strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Edward turned me around so I was facing him. "Not yet." he mumbled in my ear. He sat down in the lounge chair (Em and I set it up for when we came here) pulling me into his lap. "So you're a girl, huh?" I nodded my head.

" Okay then, prove it by kissing me." He was grinning. I was shocked. Then I decided to torture him a little.

"So you don't believe me?"

He shook his head.

"Guess I'm gonna have to prove it to you."

He nodded again, grinning.

I jumped on him, both of us land on the ground. I locked my lips with his. My hands locked in his bronze hair. I stopped abruptly. I whispered in his ear " You still don't believe me?

"I believe you."

"Good. My work is now done."

"No, I want you to kiss me again."

"Sorry, I don't have to prove it to you anymore."

He gave me the puppy dog face as he said "I still don't believe you at all."

"Oh really? Still need proof?" He nodded.

"Well first I want to get in the water."

"Okay."

I ran over and got in the water. Edward pulled off his shirt and set it on the chair. I couldn't help but stare. But I turned my head before he could see. He got in the water, and I walked over to him.

"Do you really need the proof?" He nodded.

I put my arms around his neck, and jumped on him, my legs wrapping around his waist. He was grinning so wide, I think it probably hurt. I crushed my lips to his. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I decided to call Em.

" Edward, I have to call Em."

"Can you talk in this position?" I giggled.

" Am I talking right now?"

"Yes."

" Then does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it does. Now call him."

He handed me the phone and I dialed Em's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, I just told Edward."

"I can see that."

"What do you mean?"

"Turn your head to the left." I did as he said. There stood an amused looking Emmett.

"Em, how long have you been her, and what's that in your hand?"

"Ten minutes and a video camera. I can't wait to show this to Jasper!" Edward and I both had on looks of horror. Em was smiling like an idiot.

"Time to go Edward."

"I agree."

We got in the car and drove home silently. When Em was out of sight, Edward and I began to think of ways to get the video camera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review for me!!!! I'm not sure if people like the story. Also I need ideas ,really, really bad, I can't think of any. I need reviews. Good and bad. Good ones make you feel happy, bad ones help you fix mistakes. JUST REVIEW. There is a little green button, push it and take the time of day to help someone out!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review! Please, please, please ,please REVEIW!!!!!**

**P.s. I'll answer questions, unless you're a stalker or something. P. s. s. What's your favorite type of soda?**


	4. Revenge is like the cops theme song

Em sleeps with the camera, so we don't get it. I had a REALLY good idea. I walked over to Edwards bed.

"Edward wake up!"

"Five more minutes." He mumbled helplessly.

"No now. I have a plan to get the camera away from Emmett." He shot up fast as lightning.

"What is the plan? Tell me now!" He was scared of Jasper. Funny.

"This will involve whip cream, him in a bikini, a different video camera, make-up, feathers, Stilettos, a wig, and a teddy bear." When I finished, Edward looked surprised, confused, and shocked.

" He likes my friend Rose." is all I told him. He still seemed confused.

"How did you know Emmett was a heavy sleeper?"

"Watch." I said. I went over to Em's bed sat on it and Yelled in his ear, as loud as I could, "EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He didn't budge. He just kept snoring. Then he started sleep talking.

"Rosalie." I stifled a giggle.

"I like cake." I started laughing really hard. I mean, he says Rosalie, then I like cake?

How random.

" One cup of sugar, two eggs."

"Edward, go get a different video camera. We can make two tapes. One of him sleep talking, the other of my plan." He nodded.

"Polar bears are cute."

" Come on! Get it through the hoop!"

" No momma. I want chocolate ice cream!"

"Oh no you di'int!"

" Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you, bad boys bad boys."

I bust out laughing at that. Edward had gotten all of this on tape. From Polar bears to the cops theme song.

" Lovin you is easy cause your beautiful."

"E-Edward-d th- this is t-the f-f-fun-niest-t thing-g I have ever se- seen-n!"

"M-me t-to-o!"

"Give me a sign, Hit me baby one more time." I was very surprised that Em didn't wake up with us laughing so hard.

"Dude!"

"Snap snap rainbow."

"Hey Edward, I think he's going through his 13 year old girl stage."

"Me too."

"Stitch not evil, Stitch fluffy!"

"Rosalie."

"I want your hot stuff baby!" At this point Edward and I were on the floor, tears in our eyes. After a while we calmed down, and were able to speak.

"Edward, I'm gonna go get dressed."

"This early?"

"Yeah. I don't want to go back to sleep. I'm not tired."

"Hold on." He grabbed me by my waist, and pushed me on the bed. Then he started to tickle the heck out of me.

"L-let m-m-me g-go!" I some how managed to say.

"Not until I get a kiss!"

"F-fine!"

"Okay." He stopped tickling me so I could kiss him. He leaned in and we kissed for about 5 minutes. I was the one who broke off first.

"I need to take a shower. Bye sweetie!"

"Mmhmm." I giggled, then I went and took a shower.


End file.
